De pasión sobrante y sueños de ceniza
by kastiyana
Summary: La madre de Kotetsu ha muerto, Kaede se va a vivir con él a Sternbild y la nueva rutina amenazaba convertirse en algo insoportable de no ser por la compañía y apoyo incondicional de Bunny. KotetsuxBarnaby - desarrollo lento o no tanto.
1. Prólogo

**Nota:**Al principio esto va a parecer algo triste, pero les aseguro que cambiará, lo quería hacer un oneshot laargo, pero decidí que es mejor para mi y para los lectores que lo vaya desarrollando en varios capítulos cortos para darle una continuidad y ritmo a cada unidad de acción. Desde ya gracias por leer y comentar, quienes lo hacen.

_1. A veces el destino de tus lagrimas asciende_

Luego del Funeral, la residencia de los Kaburagi quedó en el más absoluto silencio y soledad. En Muramasa no era tan extraño, pero en Kaede y Kotetsu el silencio era un estado tan antinatural como una enfermedad. Barnaby lo sabía, pero también podría identificarse con ellos y comprender que en un momento como ese no había nada que decir. Ambos habían perdido a una madre, Anju Kaburagi había sido una madre también para Kaede. Muramasa sacó del envoltorio la foto que había mandado a enmarcar y la puso en el altar familiar, junto a Tomoe. Kaede dio una mirada rápida al mesón donde una luz de vela bailaba frente a su madre y su abuela y se fue a su habitación. Esta vez Kotetsu no hizo amago de seguirla, parecía comprender la necesidad de sufrir solo. Estaba comenzando a sentirla a menudo.

Solo que nunca estaba solo, Barnaby se había convertido en su sombra. Siempre atrás, adelante, a su lado, a una distancia suficiente para no ahogarle, pero también cerca, recordándole su presencia.

-¿A qué hora se van? - preguntó Muramasa cuando se vio con el amigo de su hermano a solas en la cocina.

-Mañana por la mañana, no sé si sea lo más conveniente, pero Kotetsu...

-Es lo mejor, no creo que sea bueno que ellos estén aquí por ahora

– Fue sorpresivo

-Pero no inesperado– contestó el mayor de los Kaburagi – ella trabajaba mucho, tenía problemas desde antes, su presión no estaba bien, debí estar ahí...

-Nadie tiene la culpa – le interrumpió Barnaby - tú estabas trabajando, Kaede en clases, Kotetsu salvando gente, estoy segura que ella pensaba igual que yo.

Había sido repentino. Una mañana que Aiju estaba sola arando tuvo una fatiga y entró a la casa, vino un accidente cardiovascular, estaba sola y no pudo estabilizarse a tiempo. Cuando Muramasa la encontró a la hora de almuerzo ya era tarde. Inmediatamente llamó al hospital, a Kotetsu y luego a la escuela. Cuando Kaede llegó acompañada de su maestra los trámites importantes habían sido hechos, muchas personas del pueblo habían ido a ayudar con el velorio y horas después, Kotetsu y Barnaby entraron.

Cuando la identidad secreta de Kotetsu dejó de serlo, la gente del pueblo había planificado invitarlo, a él y su compañero y hacer un festival en su honor, recibirlos como héroes, como hijos ilustres. Tal vez Barnaby no había nacido allí, pero no importaba. En ese momento entraron sin gloria, Kotetsu de cabeza gacha, Barnaby estoico como nunca se dejaba ver en público.

Kaede al ver a su padre, corrió a abrazarlo, si hubiese sido una situación normal tal vez hubiese podido reparar que su héroe favorito estaba en su casa de visita. En una circunstancia más alegre tal vez hubiese sido relevante. En este contexto Barnaby no era visita ni venía acomodarse y ser atendido; lejos de eso, se hizo cargo del resto del velorio, la comida, de dirigir los funerales y de mediar la conversación de su amigo con su hija. Ella no había puesto resistencia ante la idea de irse con ellos a Sternville, no estaba de ánimo de pelear y tampoco quería estar en esa casa llena de recuerdos.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien solo?, Kotetsu tiene espacio suficiente en su departamento para alojarlos a los dos – preguntó Barnaby al hermano mayor de su compañero.

-No se trata de eso- adujo Muramasa – tampoco se trata de la licorería, sino de seguir con el curso natural de las cosas, Kaede debe estar con su padre, yo debo seguir con mi vida, ustedes con la suya, no significa que nos vayamos apartar para siempre, es solo que si no volvemos a la normalidad rápido...

-... las cosas nunca van a aceptarse

-Exacto y debemos resignarnos, de una vez...

Kotetsu alcanzó a oír algo de eso, y pensó que una vez más su heroísmo en esa situación resultaba inútil; como cuando Tomoe estaba enferma. Pero aún podía hacer algo por Kaede. Se llenó de ánimo y subió al segundo piso. Tal vez ahora ella no se negaría a aceptar un abrazo o la simple compañía de su papá.

Seguro necesitaría ayuda para hacer las maletas.


	2. De un punto a otro, absorbo ilusiones

**Nota: **Lo puse ahora para poder dejar iniciada la historia. El tercero lo tengo a medio terminar y espero poder ponerlo durante la semana o a más tardar el domingo que viene. Los títulos y el nombre de la historia son versos del poemario de Neruda "Residencia en la tierra".

_De un punto a otro, absorbo ilusiones_

Habían destruido a un robot manejado a control remoto que intentaba llevarse de cuajo la bóveda del banco central. Tuvieron una ardua lucha, extendedida por el afán de Barnaby de encontrar los puntos flacos de su enemigo antes de usar su poder y la conciencia de Kotetsu de que si disponía de solo un minuto, debía hacerlos contar de verdad. Fue una danza de saltos y evasivas, más la ayuda de Fire Emblem que intentaba fundir el metal o por lo menos darle tiempo a sus amigos. Barnaby finalmente pudo estudiar el punto preciso donde golpear a la máquina para inahbilitar su chip. Sky High y Rock Bison se encontraban evacuando a las personas de los alrededores, Blue Rose apagaba el incendio provocado por el robot al hacer explotar una bencinera para generar distracción. Dragon Kid y Origami Cyclon daban caza a quien sea que estaba detrás manejando la maquinaria y tramando el gran asalto.

Fue una proeza agotadora y un gran show que marcó históricos puntos de rating. Agnes estaba eufórica y los esperó con bebidas y un banquete. Los hubiese besado a todos. Kotetsu hizo desaparecer dos latas de cerveza al instante, Barnaby lo observó intentando decidir si la conducta le molestaba o le divertía. Tal vez debería ser honesto consigo y reconocerse que ya nada de lo que hiciera Kotetsu le molestaba, a excepción de esas veces en que se ponía en peligro sin pensarlo y entonces el miedo le recorría como una víbora venenosa.

Y se maldecía, porque él entendía que eran héroes, que estaban en constante peligro, que era parte de su trabajo, que Kotetsu era un hombre mayor y que él podía decidir que hacía con su vida y cuando ponerse a sí mismo en situaciones de ese tipo. Pero en esos momentos en que el cable del viejo fallaba y caía inexorablemente, o cuando se ponía de escudo humano, o cuando intentaba levantar cosas pesadas sin importar que su poder era limitado, Barnaby perdía la racionalidad que intentaba poner como charada y salía como un loco a salvarlo, exponiéndose a si mismo, a los otros, comprometiendo la misión. Hasta el momento, como nunca habían fallado, no habían tenido mayores consecuencias. Pero llegaría el momento en que Kotetsu haría algo irremediablemente estúpido y Barnaby se viese arrastrado, obligado, llamado sin ninguna esperanza de negación, a seguirle y fallarían y todo caería sobre ellos.

Y era precisamente por eso que Barnaby no había querido al principio, ni toda su vida antes de entrar a esa locura de HeroTV, involucrarse con otras personas. Teniendo fresco el dolor de la pérdida de sus padres pensó que estaría a salvo de volver a herirse si no tenía nada – nadie – que perder. Cuando estaba aislado, cuando se engañaba a si mismo que podía vivir ensimismado y que no le importaba nadie, al menos estaba tranquilo. Desde que comenzó a relacionarse con su equipo – con Kotetsu – estaba constantemente al borde de una fractura interna. No solo estaba vulnerable, era dependiente. Cuando había desconfiado de Kotetsu, cuando el japonés le había escondido información, o cuando habían discutido por niñerías, Barnaby se mostraba orgulloso e independiente, pero en realidad se arrastraba a casa sintiéndose profundamente perdido.

Kotetsu recibió la llamada cuando estaba en el gimnasio al día siguiente. Barnaby tomaba un batido de proteínas, Karina hacía flexiones, Pao Lin practicaba kick boxing, Antonio había viajado a ver a su familia y Nathan se había excusado para pedir un día libre. Probablemente para seguir a Antonio.

Cada uno estaba concentrado en lo suyo y cuando Kotetsu contestó el teléfono nadie le puso especial atención hasta que comenzó a exclamar, a pedirle a su hermano que le dijese que era una broma y entonces se dejó caer de rodilla y en segundos todos estaban a su alrededor. Murmuró apenas que su madre, que Ka-chan, había muerto y entonces intentó decir algo más pero no lo logró. Barnaby sin medirse, sin pensarlo, se dejó caer a su lado, lo rodeó con sus brazos, en silencio.

Todos de alguna forma pusieron sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero fue Barnaby quien lo levantó y le dijo que iban a ir inmediatamente al pueblo y que iba alistar el auto y las maletas. Fue Barnaby con su pasado persiguiéndole a tajo abierto, su juramento de no acercarse a nadie sin cumplir y su dependencia hacia Kotetsu, su involuntaria incondicionalidad. Kotetsu simplemente se había dejado llevar como un niño y reaccionó en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y un tono suspirante.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Barnaby no apartó la vista del camino, pero sus oídos aguzados seguían con interés a su acompañante.

-¿Qué será de nosotros, de Kaede?

-Kaede te tiene a tí, ahora tendrás que estar ahí para ella-

-Y si no es suficiente... digo ¿ y si ella no quiere venir conmigo?, no la culparía, soy un desastre

-No digas eso...- Negó Barnaby sintiendo la mirada inquisidora de su compañero -... tal vez un poco, en el trabajo, pero no como padre, no hay forma de que hagas eso mal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque eres el mejor hombre que he conocido.

_Porque eres un pilar para todos. Porque eres indispensable. Porque me hiciste mejor persona_. Barnaby, si no fuera un poco cobarde, podría haber seguido en una lista enorme. Kotetsu, en otra situación, podría haber reparado en el cumplido que le habían hecho y en las múltiples connotaciones que podía tener lo que le acaban de decir.

-Entonces me tendré que mudar allí.

-Tal vez debas hacerlo o tal vez lo mejor para Kaede sería un cambio de ambiente – Barnaby no quería sonar egoísta, pero igualmente prefería que ambos, que Kotetsu se mantuviera en Sternville.

-Mi departamento es un desastre.

-Yo me encargo de eso – Barnaby afirmó y Kotetsu no lo puso en duda. - todo depende de lo que ella y tú prefieran, si quieren estar ahí entonces hablo con Agnes, para que te de un tiempo, si deciden venirse, yo intentaré que tu pocilga se vuelva habitable para una adolescente.

Kotetsu hizo un amago de risa amarga. Un mal remedo de su regular alegría.

Más tarde Barnaby mensajearía a Karina y Antonio pidiéndoles que se hicieran cargo de limpiar y preparar una habitación para Kaede en el departamento de Kotetsu, que lo cargasen a su cuenta. Y así todo el equipo se hizo cargo y compraron, decoraron, limpiaron, mientras Barnaby se hacía cargo del funeral, recordando sus dolores y sumiéndose en la impotencia de no poder evitarle esa herida a su amigo.

Kotetsu y Kaede ajenos a todo ese ajetreo estaban pegados de sus manos, unidos en la misma lágrima.


	3. Las aguas exteriores de repente se oyen

**3. Las aguas exteriores de repente se oyen pasar**

Barnaby normalmente cuando iba solo en su auto conducía muy rápido y escuchando a Wagner a volúmenes exorbitantes. En el camino a Sternbild, sin embargo, condujo por la pista lenta para más seguridad y evitó imponer su música para no molestar a sus pasajeros. Kotetsu y Kaede iban en el asiento trasero, la niña había sucumbido al sueño y su padre la observaba con una expresión de vacío, de duda.

-Natha, Pao Lin y Karina decoraron su habitación y alistaron la casa- aseguró Barnaby como si ello constituyera una premisa de seguridad. Su compañero asintió, verdaderamente más aliviado y el resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio; Kotetsu sucumbiendo al sueño para recuperar casi dos noches sin dormir.

Luego de llegar y subir las maletas al piso, Barnaby pensó que era un buen momento para dejar a padre e hija solos. Se despidió formalmente – con esa formalidad que había quedado atrás hace tanto tiempo entre él y su compañero – y se fue. Nunca había estado tan temprano en su casa, normalmente estaba en el edificio de Apollon media con el resto del equipo, con Kotetsu, haciendo ejercicio, discutiendo, esperando. Una parte importante del trabajo era esperar a que asaltara una desgracia y salir a laborar, a brillar, a competir, a salvar – en el caso de su compañero - .La espera en su departamento solo, con el dia libre, sin la molesta compañía que agobiaba y rellenaba los minutos, era como una eternidad sin sentido.

Ahora no tenía la investigación del asesinato de sus padres para llenar sus ideas y sin eso, sin ser héroe, no tenía mayor propósito. Prendió la televisión para distraerse, pero los cientos de mensajes sin sentido le aturdieron. Tristan und Isolde, Wagner. Los parlantes le inundaron de violines, de bemoles temblorosos, su sistema nervioso exaltado por la inestabilidad del vaivén de sus notas.

Mantuvo una semivigilia ociosa y atormentada en que dormitaba y despertaba continuamente. Al menos al día siguiente volvería a la oficina aunque fuera a solo firmar autógrafos o dar entrevistas.

La primera noche no comieron arroz frito, como pudo haberse pensado, sino una comida que ya estaba preparada en el refrigerador. Antonio la había dejado allí, estaba fresca de hacía unas horas y Kotetsu la sirvió sin culpas. Debía aprender a cocinar otra cosa. Estaba bien para un soltero que coqueteaba con los cuarenta años alimentarse todos los días a base de arroz frito, pero no estaba bien para una niña en pleno crecimiento.

Kaede agradeció por la comida y eso fue todo lo que dijo por esa noche. Se escuchó solo el raspado de los palillos por el plato, sorbos de agua y luego el sonido de los platos recogiéndose, la silla apartándose de la mesa, rasgando el suelo, el grifo de la cocina y finalmente la puerta de la habitación cerrándose. Kotetsu suspiró, desmotivado por el silencio de su hija, pero comprendiéndolo. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente en cosa de tres días. Era su deber hacerlo más fácil, se fue a su cuarto, dejó la puerta abierta con la esperanza de que Kaede buscase su amparo durante la noche y se sumergió en un sueño inquieto y sobresaltado. Temeroso de enfrentar un nuevo día.

Mensaje de Bunny en la mañana "¿Todo bien?"

"Normal" , escribió Kotetsu de vuelta, aliviado de interactuar con alguien mientras preparaba el desayuno.

"¿Llevarás a Kaede buscar una escuela hoy?"

La pregunta lo sorprendió. No había pensado en eso. La verdad no había pensado en cómo iba a ser su rutina, la de él y la de Kaede una vez que se hubiesen mudado.

"¿No es demasiado pronto?"

Una pausa larga antes de la contestación.

"Podría ser" segundos después llegó "Tal vez sería bueno que la trajeras a Apollon media, los demás quieren verlos", y finalmente "una distracción les haría bien a ambos"

Kotetsu pensó que Bunny podría tener algo de razón.

"Nos vemos más rato entonces", la pantalla de su muñeca se disminuyó y anunció.

-Kaede, cuando estés lista nos vamos a Apollon media- no hubo respuesta, así que contra su orgullo debió agregar. - Bunny te ha invitado.

Entonces escuchó una actividad apresurada y una respuesta breve.

-Bueno, pero espera que me aliste.

Kotetsu no tenía auto, siempre se había movido a pie, en bus, en taxi cuando Ben trabajaba en eso o en la moto de su trabajo. En ese momento se sentía un egoísta e irresponsable. Llamó un taxi y le indicó la dirección de Apollon media, el taxista le llamó por su nombre, le preguntó por Barnaby y Blue Rose y Kotetsu intentó hacerse el tonto, obstinado en la idea de que su identidad debía ser secreta. Si hubiese estado pendiente, hubiese notado la leve curva en los labios de su hija ante la situación.

-Adios Wild Tiger – gritó el taxista.

-¡No soy Wilde Tiger!- insistió Kotetsu

-Los estaba esperando – dijo una voz elegante que hizo a padre e hija girarse.

-¡Bunny!

-Barn... SR. Brooks

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Kaede, te lo he dicho ya varias veces .

-Gracias por invitarnos – Exclamó Kotetsu.

-Tú trabajas aquí y Kaede es siempre bienvenida – aclaró Bunny cruzando la puerta, pasando su credencial para acercarse a la zona clasificada y haciendo que abriesen la barrera a la niña. - los demás están impacientes, por favor perdona si se comportan raro.

Al bajarse del asensor, todos estaban alrededor instantáneamente. Nathan los estrujó en un abrazo, Pao Lin les sonrió indecisa, Karina les miraba sin saber que hacer, Antonio abrazo a su amigo y saludó a la niña, Keith los volvió a estrujar e Ivan les saludó con una dramática reverencia. Kaede soltó una risa tímida y les dio las gracias por su compañía y por cuidar de su papá tanto tiempo.

-Ahora yo cuidaré de él también – declaró con un tono solemne.

-Y nosotros cuidaremos de tí también – Contestó Antonio con una mano en su hombro.

Kotetsu comenzó a lagrimear sin darse cuenta, alguien apretó su hombro para hacerle avanzar en la sala donde se estaba yendo el resto a conversar, Bunny. Él seguía a su lado. Ese día no hubo un crimen que parar pero sí sesiones de fotos. Los llevaron hacia el parque central de Sternbild donde debieron posar dramáticamente, cada uno por separado y luego en equipo.

A Kaede ser le hacía raro verlos en uniforme ahora. Antes de saber que su papá era parte de eso, antes de conocerlo, los había endiosado como todo mundo, viéndolos como algo lejano y superior. Pero luego de interactuar unas pocas veces con ellos, se le hacía imposible volverlos a ver como antes y se preguntaba cuantas personas los admiraban y amaban sin realmente conocerlos. Cuantas personas se permitían criticar lo que hacían sin saber lo dificil que realmente era o los sacrificios que debían hacer o incluso, cómo todo el mundo creía tener derecho sobre sus idas solo porque eran personajes públicos y cómo todos ignoraban las expresiones de cansancio que tenían a veces.

Se preguntaba cuántas veces su padre se había sentido solo.

Al final de la sesión fueron dejados libres a menos que surgiese una emergencia.

-No es necesario que tú vengas en caso de emergencia, me las puedo apañar solo por unos días – comentó Bunny mientras los iba a dejar al departamento de Kotetsu.

-Pero no debes estar solo – contestó Kaede. Ambos adultos se volvieron hacia ella un segundo, Bunny, volvió la vista al camino inmediatamente. - Yo me puedo cuidar sola, mi papá es tu compañero, necesita estar a tu lado luchando, no deberían dejar de hacer lo que hacen...

-No es eso, tú papá también necesita un tiempo para sí..

-La verdad es que creo que le haría mejor salir a hacer lo que le gusta- porfió la niña.

-Pero Kaede, ¿con quién te quedarás mientras lo hago?

-En el departamento sola...- al ver la expresión de rotunda negativa de su padre, reformuló- o en el edificio de Apollon media, con Ben, la señorita Agnes y el resto, los espero allí y luego nos vamos a casa juntos, ¿a que no es una buena idea?

Antes que Kotetsu alcanzara a procesarlo, Bunny admitió.

-De hecho es una buena idea.

-Y tú deberías venir con nosotros, Barnaby – aclaró ella causando un sobresalto a los dos. No tienes por qué irte a tu casa solo después de una batalla, deberías venir a cenar con nosotros y luego irte a dormir, o quedarte... podemos arreglar la habitación de invitados...

-¡Kaede!

-Sería un honor, pero creo que Kotetsu preferiría descansar después de una batalla, no olvidemos que es un hombre mayor

-¡Oi, Bunny!

La niña ahogo una risita y Bunny disimuló bien la suya.

-Además no olvides que Bunny vive lejos, en el sector norte...

-Pues no debería haberse ido tan lejos solo y de todos modos no es necesario que sea para una batalla, puedes venir en cualquier momento – insistió la niña.

-Eso lo sabe, siempre eres bienvenido Bunny, con Kaede acá incluso más.

Un plomo salió disparado del pecho de Barnaby al escucharlo. Tal vez no era un intruso. Tal vez no tenía que acostumbrarse a estar solo.

-Entonces les cobraré la invitación más adelante y oigan...- ambos pusieron atención y Bunny prosiguió. - No importa la hora, ni el lugar, ni que esté haciendo, si me necesitan yo vendré sin importar nada, ´¿entendiste Kaede?

La niña se deshizo en suspiros de admiración. "Tan heroico... Barnaby... qué tierno es", Kotetsu levantó la mirada y le dedicó un gesto de mudo agradecimiento.

Los super poderes no vencen a la muerte, no hacen cerrar heridas, pero de a poco- como Kotetsu le había enseñado – unas palabras y una compañía sincera pueden liberar un alma retraída y mostrarle el camino al mundo, hasta que las aguas exteriores se oigan pasar.


	4. No quiero seguir siendo raiz en las tini

Nota:Este capítulo es largo y no aún no enrrollo a los protagonistas. Creo que este será el capítulo de la semana y me pongo a escribir el que sigue. Es muy pronto para que pasen cosas, hagámos esperar al menos unos dos capítulos más :3

Gracias a los que leen y comentan- Nos leemos

4. **No quiero seguir siendo raíz en las tinieblas**

Kotetsu tenía una lista de al menos cinco restaurantes en los que confiaba lo suficiente para ordenar comida para su hija. Normalmente eran sopas de verduras, ramen, cerdo asado, verduras salteadas, sushi, pescado y verduras al vapor. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por leer acerca de alimentación para poder proveer a Kaede de lo necesario. Según sus lecturas, la cantidad de condimentos y grasa implicada en el arroz frito, no eran saludables para nadie.

A él tampoco le haría mal alimentarse mejor. Tal vez podría mantener sus poderes un poco más. Tenía exactamente 67 segundos de Hundred Power, en ese tiempo alcanzaba a hacer un ataque coordinado con Bunny, aún así no podía fiarse de solo un minuto de suerte y debía hacerse más fuerte para poder ser útil incluso sin sus poderes de Next. No quería ser una carga para su equipo, ya se sentía constantemente una carga para Bunny y todas esas veces en que cometió actos irracionales y Bunny le siguió solo por compañerismo, la culpa no lo dejaba estar en paz. Bunny podría brillar por sí solo si realmente se lo propusiera, pero era tan leal que cada vez que Kotetsu le sugería que trabajase solo, que no necesitaba cuidar de él, él chico estallaba en una indignación más allá de lo comprensible y volvían a los mismos gritos e histerias de cuando Kotetsu intentaba ocultarle la pérdida de sus poderes.

Kotetsu no quería volver a esa época ni a esas histerias.

Kaede en su habitación terminaba de vestirse y bajaba a tomar desayuno. Kotesu sacaba las verduras al vapor recién llegadas de sus empaques y pretendía acomodar las porciones en platos.

-No es necesario, papá, solo pásame el envase de cartón y los tiramos, así no lavamos nada y nos vamos rápido – razonó la niña tomando un envase desechable y procediendo a comer directamente de allí. Kotetsu lo encontró razonante, pero deprimente. Había algo hogareño en usar los platos de porcelana y sentir el roce de los palillos contra su superficie. Los envases de cartón y palillos desechables traían imágenes de vida solitaria, de ausencia de familia.

En unos tres días ya se podría decir que era una rutina. Encargar comida al desayuno y a la cena, tomar el taxi a Apollon media por la mañana, llegar en el auto de Bunny en la noche, invitarlo a entrar, verlo negarse e irse. Kotetsu se ejercitaba a dirario y Kaede recorría el edificio con curiosidad durante el día, conocía a los trabajadores has que se acostumbrasen a su presencia. A veces se quedaba con Karina y Pao Lin, ellas le enseñaban técnicas de control de sus poderes en la sala de entrenamiento – sin que Kotetsu supiese, por supuesto – y al menos una vez al día, Barnaby le dedicaba un poco de su tiempo, a eces jugaban video juegos en la sala de entretenimiento, o se contaban anécdotas tituladas "las tonterías del viejo". Barnaby era paciente, cortés y se ponía nervioso cuando Kotetsu lo atosigaba, lo ocultaba muy bien contestando pesadeces y marchándose. Cuando nadie lo veia, curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa y Kaede confirmaba que en realidad le encataba discutir con su padre.

No exageraban cuando decían que eran una familia, se comportaban como tal y Kaede se alegraba al comprobarlo, porque sabía que estaban en buenas manos, pero a veces hubiese querido ser más útil. La batalla más grande que tuvieron fue para evitar un atentado terrorista en el palacio de justicia. Al principio creyeron que podía ser Lunatic, con su simbolismo y sentido particular de lo que es la justicia, pero incluso él apareció para defender lo que el llamó como "sagrado", entonces además de enfrentar al next, cuya capacidad era convertirse en una bomba humana y regenerarse, Kotetsu debió contener a Lunatic. En esa ocasión, Tiger and Bunny solo se preocuparon de evacuar el edficio e impedir su colapso, la mayor gloria contra el Hombre Dinamita se la llevó Blue Rose, que lo congeló hasta el punto en que casi logró detener su corazón.

Cuando los héroes llegaron al edificio fueron recibidos con un aplauso y Agnes que venía a hacer algunas críticas a algunas maniobras que "pudieron ser más espectaculares".

-Por cierto, acá está la factura de la mesa que rompió tu hija- agregó la francesa estirando un recibo a Kotetsu antes de retirarse a su oficina.

-¿Qué?

-Kaede se sintió muy impotente viendo el programa- explicó Ben, acercándose.- en un momento Lunatic quemó una de tus cuerdas y fue una suerte que Origami Cyclon se haya transformado en un colchón para atraparte... ella estaba muy frustrada y golpeó la mesa usando Hundred Power

-¿Kaede?- Kotetsu parecía incrédulo.

-... seguro tú o Barnaby fueron los últimos next que la tocaron, creo que sería bueno que le enseñaras a controlar sus poderes o que empieces a comportarte con más racionalidad cuando pelees, para frustrar menos a tu hija ya tu compañero

-¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

-En el salón de juegos... oye – Ben llamó a Kotetsu que ya iba al trote hacia dónde estaba su hija. - No seas muy duro con ella.

No tenía la intención de ser duro, solo quería hablar, tal vez disculparse por actuar tan impulsivamente, tal vez prometer – en vano – que no volvería a hacerlo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, le mostró a su hija sentada en el suelo jugando en la consola con Barnaby. Su compañero tampoco había tenido tiempo de sacarse el traje que iba abajo de su armadura, pero jugaba Street Fighter con Kaede como si fuera lo más normal para hacer después de una batalla, el volumen de la televisión más las distracciones no les permitieron notar que Kotetsu había entrado;y no solo jugaban, también conversaban, pero él no podía oirlos desde donde estaba. Parecía ser algo serio.

-K.O! - se escuchó desde la televisión.

-Eres demasiado buena – sentenció Bunny al ver a su personaje caer a la lona dramáticamente.

-No te hagas, me has dejado ganar- reclamó la niña algo picada, pero en el fondo encantada con la idea. Sonrió, pero tenía los ojos húmedos, Bunny puso una mano en su cabeza y Kotetsu supo que lo que hablaron era realmente serio.

-Kaede... - interrumpió llamando la atención de ambos. Ella pareció sobresaltada y él,molesto.

-Siento haber roto la mesa, prometo tener más cuidado – dijo ella con la cabeza gacha antes de lanzarse a correr hacia afuera.

-Oye, Kaede...

-Déjala – sugirió Bunny con su voz serie de "estoy cabreado por algo que hiciste en el campo de batalla". - dijo que iría donde Karina para que le arreglara el cabello, vamos a comer con el resto ¿o no?

-No pensé que quisieras ir – admitió Kotetsu. Lo de ir a comer juntos luego de esta batalla especialmente cansadora había sido idea de Keith y todos habían estado de acuerdo, Bunny, como siempre, no se había manifestado ni a favor ni en contra.

-Creo que a Kaede le vendría bien distraerse, y a tí también – sentenció Bunny saliendo camino a las duchas.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo – le recordó Kotetsu siguiéndole.- esto de acceder a ir, sé que no te gustan las reuniones grandes.

-Y tú no tienes por qué enfrentar a Lunatic por tí mismo – escupió Bunny agarrando una de las toallas con rudeza – pero lo haces de todos modos ¿O no?

-Oi, Bunny...- Kotetsu sabía que era eso lo que tenía a su compañero y a su hija con esa actitud, pero no podía evitarlo, si no se hubiese interpuesto, Lunatic había ajusticiado al terrorista con sus llamas incandescentes en vez de detenerlo, tal vez hubiese detonado una explosión aún más espectacular y habría ocurrido una tragedia y daño aun mayor.

-No quiero hablar de esto ahora, tenemos quince minutos para estar listos, así que apúrate- el más joven desapareció tras la puerta de su baño y dejó a Kotetsu solo, caminando pesadamente hacia el suyo.

Fueron a un local de comida italiana que era el favorito de Karina y su familia. Ordenaron pastas de distintos tipos y en vez de contentarse cada uno con su plato, todos picaban con el tenedor en el plato ajeno, pidieron además unos calzones para picar y el hambre parecía no acabar nunca. Kaede imaginaba que así era después de una batalla. Que no solo debían reponer la energía física sino que reponerse en general con discusiones banales y risas tontas.

Entonces creyó que si sacaba el tema en ese momento, en esa reunión, sería mejor recibido. Kaede aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención y se puso de pie para ser más visible. La atención de todos los Héroes de la mesa estaban en ella.

-Mientras los vi pelear me sentí impotente, mis poderes están fuera de control y en vez de ser una ayuda al mundo han sido una molestia, para mí y los que me rodean

-No digas eso Kaede... - intentó calmarla Kotetsu. Bunny le lanzó una mirada cortante y guardó silencio para escuchar el resto.

-He decidido que quiero ir a la escuela de héroes- lanzó la niña sin más- quiero volver a la escuela, no quiero ser una carga y quiero aprender a usar mis poderes.

-¡Qué ocurrencias! - exclamó Kotetsu. - No, no, Kaede, no es necesario que hagas eso, papá te protegerá siempre.

-¿Incluso cuando tus poderes se acaben?

Kotetsu retrocedió dolido.

-Esto no se trata de ti, sino de que de todos modos debes buscarme una escuela, y quiero aprender a usar mis poderes- repitió con terquedad. Una terquedad seguro heredada.

-¡Quién te dio la idea!

-Yo se la di – afirmó Ben, con liviandad, mientras tomaba de su jugo.

-Pero...

-Yo la animé, creo que es una buena idea- aportó Bunny. Los demás no intervenían verbalmente pero asentían con la cabeza o cuchicheaban en voz baja.

-Pues gracias por intentar ayudar, pero creo que el único que tiene algo que decir sobre la educación que tendrá Kaede o qué hará con sus poderes, soy yo.

-¡Eres un egoista!, ¡Te odio!- gritó la niña poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia los baños del restaurante.

-¡Kaede!

-Déjame a mi, no puedes ir al baño de mujeres, pervertido- propuso Karina, poniéndose de pie para seguir rápidamente a la niña.

Kotetsu igualmente caminó y esperó fuera del pasillo del baño, de pronto Bunny estaba a su lado apoyado en la pared, con es expresión condescendiente de "te has mandado una cagada, pero te perdono".

-Creo que estás siendo algo injusto con ella – opinó el más joven.

-Estoy intentando protegerla.

-¿De qué? ¿De ser un next? ¿de ser héroe? Honestamente, no sé si esperabas que tu hija, descubriendo sus poderes, no querría hacer algo con ellos... es tu hija – le recordó Bunny. Como si eso explicara toda la situación.

-Es una niña.

-Tú comenzaste a manifestar tus poderes a su edad ¿o no?, ¿no fue entonces cuando decidiste ser héroe?, ¿y qué te dijo tu madre?

Kotetsu comenzaba a comprender el punto al que su compañero quería llegar, pero no por ello le preocupaba menos. Era diferente porque su madre y Tomoe solo conocían la vida del héroe desde fuera. Ël sabía como era esa vida. Tenía sus razones para estar en desacuerdo, aunque entendía que estaba siendo injusto.

Barnaby, por su parte, podía entender la preocupación de su compañero. O podía imaginar que era la misma angustia que sentía al pensar a ver a Kotetsu en peligro. Lo mismo que sintió al verlo luchar con Lunatic y ver su cable roto. Pero ¿no es injusto también acaso cuando discuten y él le pide a su compañero que se retire y deje que él se encargue de todo? Barnaby ha llegado a comprender, después de mucho, que ni siquiera el día que los poderes de Kotetsu se agoten definitivamente, este dejará de ir a salvar gente. Kotetsu ha comprobado que ser un héroe no tiene nada que ver con ser un next.

-Yo fui a esa escuela – agregó Barnaby, para ver si ayudaba a tranquilizar al mayor. - no es como un campo de entrenamiento de súper héroes, si lo crees así. Nos enseñan las mismas materias que en una escuela normal, más otras con conocimientos útiles, estrategia, física aplicada, química aplicada, primeros auxilios... ética – a medida que Bunny explicaba, Kotetsu comenzaba a contemplar la idea como algo menos satánico – y además nos enseñan a controlar y usar nuestros poderes adecuadamente, y no simplemente a confiarnos de ellos como única arma y creo que a Kaede le haría bien... es más, creo que eso te hizo falta, viejo irracional...

-¡Oye!

Cuando Kaede aceptó salir del baño, solamente accedió a irse con su papá porque Barnaby los iría a dejar. Se acostó luego sin decir nada y estuvo distante al día siguiente también contactó colegios, los papeles del colegio anterior le habían llegado, en todos le habían dicho que una vez que fuese admitida, Kaede debía ir a clases de reforzamiento para ponerse al día en los días de clase que había perdido.

Kotetsu le daba una cháchara para entusiasmarla con sus elecciones: un colegio artístico, otro de monjas, otro solo de chicas, otro ecológico. Ninguno parecía interesarle. De hecho cada opción parecía indignarla más. No quiso comer de lo que su papá compró y solo al llegar al edificio de Apollon media, junto con Karina y Pao Lin, accedió a tomar un desayuno-almuerzo. Durante los dos días siguientes Kaede seguía negándose a interactuar con su padre, Barnaby intentó convencerla diciéndole que su padre también estaba dolido por la situación, que debían acompañarse y no pelear, pero luego el viejo le dejaba los folletos de los colegios que él había consultado y lo arruinaba todo.

-He decidido que voy a elegir yo y la matricularé para que comience el lunes-, anunció Kotetsu a Barnaby mientras hablaban por teléfono. Se estaba haciendo una costumbre eso de llamarlo por las noches para tranquilizarse y amortiguar el hecho de que vivía con su hija y esta había decidido pretender que no existía.

-Creo que si lo haces solo empeorarás la situación

-!Pero, Bunny!, debe volver al colegio, debe comer, debe hacerme caso, no puedo dejar que haga lo que quiera, entiendo que esté dolida, pero tampoco está pensando en lo que es mejor...

- ...del mismo modo que tú no consideras lo que ella quiere - Barnaby debió escuchar el silencio al otro lado de la línea antes de continuar – no se trata de dejarla hacer lo que quiera, sino de hacer lo que es bueno para ella considerando su opinión... tú miedo es comprensible, Kotetsu, pero no está bien que te guíes por él...- nuevamente un silencio.- creo que deberíamos despedirnos, van a ser las una, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana.

-No me lo recuerdes, es sábado, no puedo creer que nos hagan ir un día sábado...

-Agnes no entiende la diferencia en tu disponibilidad horaria ahora... intentemos acabar rápido mañana para que tengas la tarde libre

-Para poder seguir siendo ignorado en casa...

-Ya sabes que está en tu poder cambiar eso, buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Bunny

Como solo Kotetsu y Barnaby debían grabar la entrevista, Pao Lin se ofreció a quedarse con Kaede. Kotetsu lo vio como una buena idea, Dragon Kid era una buena chica y tal vez podría hacer entrar en razón a Kaede. El entrevistador, siempre al tanto de sus vidas privadas, dio su pésame a Kotetsu apenas llegó, Barnaby pensó que su compañero iba a hacer un escándalo por meterse en su vida, pero su rostro se ensombreció y su temple parecía demasiado lejos de iniciar una batalla moral. Kotetsu estaba demasiado ido en su pérdida aún como para reaccionar ante un ataque, solo que como estaba intentando mostrar una buena cara para su hija, era difícil notarlo.

La entrevista estuvo más a cargo de Barnaby que del presentador, de alguna forma, se las arregló para dirigir el tema de la conversación y evitar temas que fueran complicados para ambos. Kotetsu se dejó llevar, respondiendo cuando era necesario, pero lejos de las risas y comentarios inapropiados que solía lanzar en esas situaciones. A la salida llamó a su hija que le pidió permiso – o más bien se impuso – para quedarse con Pao Lín y volver al otro día en la mañana. Kotetsu no quería ser dejado atrás, pero necesitaba estar solo, tener un espacio privado para derrumbarse. Se escabulló del estudio con la intención de irse a casa solo, pero en el vagón del metro, los ojos de Barnaby le encontraron.

Al ser descubierto, el joven héroe se abrió paso entre los pasajeros y se sostuvo de la misma manilla. La gente los miraba, dos celebridades en un espacio público viajando en silencio. Se bajaron en la estación del bar cercano al barrio del departamento de Kotetsu y caminaron hacia el local sin ponerse de acuerdo.

-Estás delirando si crees que te dejaré emborracharte hasta la inconsciencia, viejo – anunció el más joven con cierto tono imperativo.

-No es necesario que me sigas a todos lados, estoy grande, puedo cuidarme solo- rabeó Kotetsu al entrar al bar.

-Considerando la cantidad de veces que he tenido que atraparte en el campo de batalla, creo que estás sobredimensionando tu capacidad...- Kotetsu quiso replicar, pero Barnaby se impuso – no permitiré que estés solo, que te ahogues en tu pena, no voy a dejar que me ocultes tus problemas de nuevo, tú me ayudaste, incluso cuando yo no quise tu ayuda, ahora te aguantas que esté acá... creo que es lo mínimo que me debes después de todas las veces que me dejaste fuera...

-No quería dejarte fuera

-Lo hiciste.

El mayor debió pedir dos Whiskys antes de sentir la necesidad de hablar. Era difícil. No le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable, y mucho peor, no quería mostrarse así ante Bunny. Iba a terminar de perder su respeto, y eso era una de las pocas cosas importantes en su vida ¿Qué haría cuando Bunny se terminase de dar cuenta de que era un fraude como héroe y le dejase solo?

-Yo pensaba que iba a ser en muchos años más – dijo por fin. Bunny se volvió a él. - pensé que ella viviría adolorida un tiempo y que moriría de cien años en su cama, tranquila y acompañada, no así, ni ahora... no con Kaede tan pequeña... pensé que Kaede crecería con ella y no conmigo... yo soy una pésima opción para criar a mi propia hija... eso habla muy mal de mí...

-Creo que te estás infravalorando- replicó Bunny con paciencia. En su mano un jugo de frutas que Kotetsu no recordó haber visto antes. - y al hacerlo infravaloras a todos los que creemos más de tí; a los que creemos en tí. Kaede no cree que seas una mala opción, ella solo está enojada porque quieres protegerla y no la dejas hacer lo que quiera, lo que haría cualquier adolescente... y creo también que has estado jugando al super hombre durante mucho tiempo.

Kotetsu dejó caer su cabeza sobre la barra y unos dedos largos se deslizaron por su cabello negro.

-Debes permitirse tener un duelo, Kaede llora, sufre y hacerte el fuerte, aguantar el llanto y quedarte callado no hará que ella sufra menos, del mismo modo que callarte el que tus poderes disminuyeran no iba a hacer que dejara de suceder – era un golpe bajo. Ambos lo sabían, pero ese era el estilo de Bunny cuando estaba con él, probablemente solo se permitía ser directo y sincero con él. Kotetsu agradecía esa sinceridad, aunque doliera. - si admites lo que pasa por otro lado, está la posibilidad de que te acompañemos, tal vez así dolería menos...

-Es que no va a doler menos Bunny, no creo que en algún momento deje de extrañar a Tomoe, a mamá...

-Lo sé, tú mismo me lo dijiste... cuando me dijiste que no estaba bien que me encerrara en mi mismo, que dedicara mi vida a la venganza y no hiciera nada por mí. Me dijiste que mis padres no querrían eso de mí, que por sonreír no les estaba faltando el respeto ¿recuerdas? Y luego dijiste que siempre harán falta...

-... pero debes aprender a vivir con ello...- Kotetsu repitió sus propias palabras con pesadumbre. Bunny le observó tomarse su cuarta copa y le sugirió, ordenó, que se fuera a dormir para estar presentable para su hija al día siguiente.

Bunny ponía su brazo bajo los suyos para afirmarle y levantaba su peso cuando tropezaba, al llegar al departamento le llevó a su habitación con una paciencia infinita. Bunny no merecía que él se pusiera de esta forma y le hiciese recordar sus heridas del pasado. Bunny debería alejarse de él por su bien, solo que Kotetsu no quería que se alejara. Se moriría si se alejaba. Bunny decía que él era un hombre que ponía a los otros antes de sí mismo, pero era mentira. Kotetsu seguía pensando que no quería depender de su compañero, que no quería ser su carga, pero no quería que Bunny volara sin él. Si iba a mantener al muchacho amarrado a él, lo mínimo que podía hacer era vivir su duelo, pero de verdad y así de apoco dejar de ser la raíz que los mantuviera a todos atados a las tinieblas. La única opción que le quedaba era tomar si propio consejo y aprender a sobrevivir con la ausencia de su madre y Tomoe.

Al día siguiente, Kotetsu despertó con un bip de su comunicador de pulsera y resaca endemoniada, pero en su mesa de noche habían botellas de líquido rehidratante, el mismo que tomaba para hacer ejercicio y un analgésico. Él mensaje le recordaba que Kaede llegaría en una hora y que él llevaría el almuerzo más tarde. No recordaba haber acordado con Bunny que almorzarían juntos, pero se alegraba de que viniera.

Kaede llegó en el auto con chofer que tenían asignado para Paolín. Venía bastante animada, sin darse cuenta llegó contanto que habían jugado Street Fighter y Mortal Kombat y un juego de pelea de Súper Héroes en que podían enfrentar entre ellos a los héroes de HeroTV.

-Resulta que el personaje con más posibilidades es Sky High, seguro lo hicieron cuando él era el rey de los Héroes, Barnaby hace lo mismo que tú en el juego, no hace mucho... sin ofender

Kotetsu solo hizo un puchero resentido y procedió a contarle a su hija que cinco minutos de Hundred Power pueden crear una gran diferencia si se usan adecuadamente. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba que eso mismo diría Bunny, quien le había enseñado a analizar las situaciones y debilidades del enemigo antes de usar un poder que tenía corta duración "hay que provechar sus posibilidades mientras está ahí".

El timbre interrumpió la cháchara. Bunny hizo su entrada más temprano de lo que pensó con bolsas de supermercado, y no de un restaurante, como Kotetsu creyó. Kaede solo ahogó un gritito emocionado.

- Llegas temprano- dijo el mayor haciéndolo pasar.

-Calculé el tiempo que tardaría en cocinar para poder almorzar a las 13 horas

-en punto, como a tí te gusta

-Como debe ser

-¿Vas a cocinarnos en serio? - interrogó Kaede interesada, con sus manos en el mesón, mirando atentamente el contenido que su ídolo sacaba de las bolsas.

-Pensé que ya que habían estado comiendo comida para llevar por casi dos semanas, sería bueno que intentasen algo más casero por hoy... es algo que me enseñó tu papá, indirectamente.

Kotetsu arrugó la nariz. Debía ser una mentira piadosa que Bunny inventó para que su hija le tuviese más en estima. No recordaba haberle enseñado a cocinar.

-¡Vas a hacer arroz frito! - descubrió ella con entusiasmo. Kotetsu quedó como pasmado.

-Le prometí a tu papá que le haría probar el mío, aunque no creo que lo recuerde, por el momento en que lo dije...

-... me dijiste también que estuviste practicándolo, que querías que lo probara... precisamente por el momento en que lo dijiste no lo olvidaría.

Kaede podría jurar que había chispas en el espacio entre ellos. Cuando antes veía a Tiger y Barnaby en la televisión, antes de saber que era su papá, pensaba que no tenían nada en común y que era una injusticia que los tuvieran trabajando juntos, que tuvieran a Barnaby amarrado a Wild Tiger. En ese momento, no obstante, podía reconocer una química tan fuerte entre ellos que le parecía ridícula la sola idea de desarmar el equipo que formaban.

-Bueno, pueden sentarse acá y ver, pero no toquen nada, necesito concentrarme.

-Tan serio – bromeó Kaede, pero luego se quedó como una tumba. Kotetsu sacó las damas chinas y jugaron, mirando intermitentemente a quien les cocinaba, en especial cuando de pronto se desprendía un aroma o un sonido interesante. Normalmente les costaba estar en silencio, pero ambos parecían respetar a quien les había impuesto ese régimen.

-Está listo, creo, pero deberías probarlo, Kotetsu – anunció de pronto Bunny. Su compañero se materializó a su lado y agarró la cuchara de madera que descansaba en el mesón. Cuando ese primer bocado experimental llegó a su boca, Kotetsu emitió un sonido muy semejante a un ronroneo. Un gemido. Algo que era una mezcla entre placer y alivio, Barnaby se sobrecogió con su reacción, aunque supo disimularlo muy bien con una pesadez.

-¿Mejor que el tuyo viejo?

-No te pases, está aceptable- contestó Kotetsu. Pero luego se comió tres pocillos y hubo que detenerlo para que dejara algo para el resto. Kotetsu no recordaba un almuerzo con charlas y risas desde hacía ya tiempo. Seguro era la presencia de Bunny, o el arroz frito, o el desahogo de una semana de tensiones y paroxismos. Barnaby por su parte, creía que era el arroz frito. Ambos necesitaban ese sabor simple, casero, familiar y la cotidianidad que conllevaba para poder recargar energías y enfrentar la realidad.

-¿Y tienen planes para la otra semana?- preguntó Barnaby mientras recogía los platos.

-Vamos a ir a la escuela de héroes a ver si tienen un cupo para la hija de un veterano.

Kaede casi se ahoga con un camarón.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Papá! ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡No te defraudaré! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡Será muy seguro!

La niña lo envolvió en un abrazo, le dio un beso en la cara y Kotetsu pensó que renacía un poco. Bunny desde el otro extremo de la mesa le sonrió, esa sonrisa de "estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste hoy", que le tocaba ver a veces después de las batallas. Y sin que le insistieran, Bunny se quedó toda la tarde, vieron películas, caricaturas y luego jugaron cartas, reclamándose cada vez que pensaban que otro hacía trampa. Cuando finalmente Barnaby se fue, padre e hija parecían más cómodos ya con la idea de quedarse solos.

-Bueno, vamos a la cama, mañana debemos ir al colegio a primera hora, tal vez te debas quedar allí, si es así tendré que devolverme a comprarte materiales y pedir permiso a Agnes... no te preocupes, saldrá todo bien.

-Lo sé, gracias... sé que te es difícil – expresión Kaede, Kotetsu con una expresión resignada, se dio vuelta hacia su habitación.

-Papá, una cosa más

Kotetsu se detiene al otro lado del pasillo, fuera de su cuarto y se vuelve hacia ella.

-No es necesario que sigas comprando comida todos los días, me gusta tu arroz frito y si nos aburrimos podemos aprender juntos a hacer otra cosa, ¿Qué dices?

La niña no fue consciente seguro del efecto sanador de sus palabras, Kotetsu era un sentimental, debió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar.

-¿Te gusta más mi arroz o el de Bunny?

-Buenas noches papá – dijo ella riéndose antes de cerrar la puerta.


End file.
